Buyer Beware
Buyer Beware, also referred to as "The Jewelry Store Murder", is a Patrol case in L.A. Noire. This is the last case Cole Phelps takes on the Patrol Desk, before he is promoted to the Traffic Desk. Description While patrolling the streets, Officer Cole Phelps hears multiple gunshots and runs toward the sound. He shows up to the scene of a shooting where he discovers Everett Gage dead on the sidewalk in front of his own store, Nunn Bush Shoes, and learns the identity of Edgar Kalou from the store clerk, Clovis Galletta. He also finds .32 ACP shell casings, and a .32 ACP FN Browning 1922 pistol on the scene. Phelps and Officer Ralph Dunn go to Hartfield's Jewelry Store to locate their suspect, after confirming he is the owner of the handgun. Upon entering, they're greeted by Kalou who at first pretends to be someone else entirely, claiming Mr. Kalou is sleeping in the back. Kalou then attempts an escape. Phelps chases him through the store and out the back door, eventually either catching him by firing a bullet from his service revolver into the air, tackling him or the traffic cars crashing into each other, forming a blockage. Persons of Interest *Everett Gage - Shoe store proprietor killed in shooting. *Clovis Galletta - Shoe store clerk, eyewitness to murder of Everett Gage. *Edgar Kalou - Jewelry store owner and murder suspect. Objectives *Search Crime Scene *Interview Incident Eyewitness *Investigate Eagleson's Gun Store *Investigate Hartfield's Jewelry Store *Question Edgar Kalou *Apprehend Edgar Kalou *Obtain a Confession Investigation There are a few notable pieces of evidence to be found at the crime scene. After collecting the evidence out front, head inside and speak with Clovis Galletta, triggering an interrogation. Note: You can still complete the mission without interogating Galetta. Eagleson's Gun Store Leave the scene and head to the Eagleson's Gun Store to further your investigation. After driving at the store, both officers are greeted by a storekeeper who explains that he cleaned the gun just recently and confirms Edgar Kalou's location. Novels While at the gun store you may wish to add a novel to your collection. The Girl is located downstairs, on one of the counters. Locating a Suspect Upon arriving at Hartfield's Jewelry Store, Kalou will try to escape, leading to a chase. Either draw your gun and aim it at him for a few seconds to fire a warning shot into the air and get him to stop running, or simply chase him down by sprinting. Once he is captured he will be taken into custody. In the VR version, you will brawl instead of chasing. Interrogating a Suspect Back at the police station, Phelps will be asked to conduct the interrogation of Kalou. Start by accusing him of lying, and back it up with Clovis Galletta's eye witness account. Then doubt him and Kalou will confess. If you fail the interrogation, Donnelly will be very disappointed and yells at Cole to send himself back in and the scene will restart. Bugs *Sometimes, if you put away your notebook during the interrogation and come back and try to interview Kalou, the game will think you're talking to him back at the jewelry store, which is out of range enough for you to fail due to "dereliction of duty." *There's a chance that Cole will not participate when Donnelly first starts conversation before the interrogation; Cole is silent, and there is no animation of him talking, either. Donnelly continues as if Cole had responded. *Rarely, it is possible for all questions to be taken by the game as "wrong," even though they were chosen correctly. Note: If you have found all evidence and answered all questions correctly so far, you will only ask Kalou the first two questions. Case Outcome It is confirmed that Edgar Kalou murdered Everett Gage in anger and because he racially offended him, but with Phelps wishing him luck with use of his racial argument to get murder in the second degree. During the interrogation, Phelps said he'd get the gas chamber, but if a deal can be met, he likely would serve multiple years to a life sentence. Case Briefing "On foot patrol on Grand Avenue, approximately 2pm, I heard shots fired nearby and a woman's scream / Incident appears to be an ambulance shooting outside Nunn Bush Shoes on West Seventh Street. It's too late for the victim, but uniformed backup is en route to contain the scene and any potential witnesses." Trivia *If the player decides to tackle Kalou instead of firing a warning shot, the game will skip to a brief cutscene of Phelps handcuffing Kalou instead of a normal tackle. *Even though Kalou was arrested near Central Police Station, he was taken into custody at Wilshire station. Gallery BuyerBeware1.jpg BuyerBeware2.jpg BuyerBeware3.jpg BuyerBeware4.jpg BuyerBeware5.jpg BuyerBeware6.jpg BuyerBeware7.jpg BuyerBeware8.jpg TrashPistol.jpg Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_4_-_Buyer_Beware|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_4_-_Buyer_Beware|Remaster Version File:LA_Noire_VR_-_Case_3_-_Buyer_Beware|VR Version es:Sin garantía ru:Покупатель, будь осторожен! Category:Patrol